That Doubted Exception
by Nitane.Miyamoto
Summary: SasuNaru. It was like this every time Sasuke came home from a mission. He’d come visit Naruto after his classes finished and then would leave, not even bothering to say good-bye to the sleeping Naruto. Why would this time be any different? LEMON-Yaoi-


A/N: Hiya! :D Tis Nitane and my first oneshot. Fun, eh?

Well, I wrote this for a yaoi loving friend and stuff- So...

Yeah. .. I never really thought I'd put it up here- but here it is. ;

Um- It's a Sasunaru and is lemon filled. :D

First lemon? 3 :O

And Um, Also... Read and review. I like reviews. They keep me writing.

DON'T LIKE IT!? DON'T READ IT!

* * *

**That Doubted Exception**

**BY: Nini-chan :3**

**Warnings: Yaoi. BoyxBoy Love. Sexual content and the good stuff. I also warn you fo the typo's towards the end. xD**

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. though if I did Itachi would love me and me only. xD 3**

**Dedicated to: Kitsune**

Naruto sighed, leaning his head against the window. It was raining outside.

As the droplets of dirty rain water hit the window, Naruto looked out, watching the old swing of the academy swing back and forth violently in the storm. The wind blew the swing almost off and the branches shook, the weak fall leaves being the first to break off.

"Night Mister Uzamaki!" The last kid in the Ninja academy called out, heading towards the door and off into the storm, running rather quickly to his home.

Now he was completely alone. No one to keep him company.

At least- that's what the blonde thought until arms wrapped themselves around his waist and soft, cold lips pressed themselves to the skin below his ear.

"Had fun teaching?" The soft velvety voice of Uzamaki's lover emitted through the room, breaking the unbearable silence that had held the room for what seemed like forever.

"Oh yes. Especially When Kayato thought it'd be funny to mock me and use a clone jutsu while I used the bathroom. Damn brat." He mumbled, turning his head. "And I hope you noted the utter sarcasm dripping from every word."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek, the soft pink flesh brushing gently across Naruto's scar-like whiskers.

"I know you're trying hard, Naruto-kun. Just…. Keep doing your job. You know Tsunade-sama will resign soon, and you'll be next in line…"

"But I can't believe I have to teach to get enough badges or whatever the fuck you call 'em! It's…. its bull!"

"I can't change the facts that you have certain requirements before you can become a Hokage. Just deal with it. Soon that title will be all yours, love." Sasuke's soothing voice calmed the kitsune down, the blonde relaxing in his arms.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am." The raven haired man smirked, licking his cheek.

"Nnn, you're in the mood, aren't you?" He groaned, feeling the arms around him tighten, his blue eyes still staring out the window at that swing.

Sasuke chuckled, "Why else would I be here?"

Naruto turned his body to face his boyfriend, his arms rubbing up and down his biceps. "I don't know- maybe just once to cheer me up?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow with a crooked smile.

"Ha. You wish." Sasuke mumbled, leaning in and planting a kiss on the blonde's lips, his hands rubbing against the trim of Naruto's pants.

Naruto whimpered softly and squeezed the Seme's bicep, feeling the others' body push itself up onto him, pinning him to the wall.

It was like this every time Sasuke came home from a mission. He'd come visit Naruto after his classes finished and then would leave, not even bothering to say good-bye to the sleeping Naruto.

Why would this time be any different?

It wouldn't.

As their tongue's played with one another, Sasuke's hands managed to slip Naruto's vest off and throw it into an unnoticed corner in the room. Naruto's eyes were opened slightly, his vision of the black haired beauty only a blur.

Before Naruto could even tell the rain had gotten worse, his clothes were removed and he was pushed against the desk.

"AHH" Naruto moaned, his back hitting the cold desk, the few papers that were settled there now spewn across the wooden floors.

Sasuke grunted softly as he tugged his clothes off, his coal eyes watching Naruto blush and whimper, his arms still where he left them. Right above his head.

Smirking, he leaned down and started kissing his lover again while one hand held the blonde's hands above his head, the other rubbing his stomache, his fingers tracing along his seal.

Naruto Whimpered again and struggled under Sasuke's body, his body already creating sweat. He closed his eyes fully as Sasuke's lips left his and travled downwards.

First they went down to his neck, sucking gently on Naruto's soft spot, which sent the blond whimpering of course. Then his lips moved down to one of Naruto's pretty pink nipples, his tongue gently swirling around it. Naruto arched his back softly at Sasuke's movements, his body growing hotter by the seconds.

"Nnn S-Sasuke-kun…" the blonde pleaded, blue eyes watching black.

"Hmm, Feisty aren't we?" Sasuke chuckled, one of his hands running across naruto's member.

Naruto gasped, his body tensing immideatly and a moan escaping his lips. "NN- Sasuke!"

Smirking still, Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs, putting them over his shoulder and leaning over, his own member at Naruto's entrance, his hand on Naruto's length still. "Beg for it…" The sadistic Sasuke ordered, his coal eyes watching Naruto writhe beneath him. Not only was he making Naruto beg for it but he wouldn't be preparing his entrance this time.

He decided he wanted it rough tonight.

"S-sasuke, please" The blonde begged, his arm extending and touching Sasuke's cheek. "you know you want to take me right n-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence. Sasuke knew he was right so he entered his member, pushing in and out slowly at first and picking up speed as time passed.

Both men moaned as Sasuke thrusted relentlessly, his length pounding into Naruto

s entrance. "Sasuke!" The blonde would often moaned, moving his his and body along with his lover, making the pleasure more enjoyable to the both of them.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's member at the same time, knowing Naruto was going crazy with pleasure.

Naruto released first, hot white liquid splattered all over his tanned chest and stomach. Sasuke climaxed soon afterward, pulling out and collapsing Next to his blonde lover- who was already falling asleep.

As Naruto fell asleep from exhaustion, all he could think about how he would end up alone in their apartment after Sasuke dropped him off. "I Love you, Sasuke." He mumbled, a tear streaming down his cheek unknowingly to Sasuke.

Naruto fell asleep before hearing sasuke's "I love you too," reply.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Naruto awoke to the sun in his face. He groaned, sitting up. Blinking, he felt something pull him back down.

He gasped and looked down, Sasuke's sleeping face laying on the pillow next to where his own had been moments ago.

He smiled brightly and layed back down.

"Liar." He mumbled, cuddling close to his boyfriend.

"You do care… you stayed."

* * *

Zomg. Tis done. Review and tell me whatcha think. I also take requests. if you want to request a one shot or somthing like that, we can exchange emails maybe? xD


End file.
